


"Are you an angel?"

by Mystorius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rejection, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystorius/pseuds/Mystorius
Summary: I was inspired by this comment on Youtube. Here's the link if you want https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtvPkZf6RYQI don't really know what I'm doing. This is my first time posting.Little Boy: "Are you an angel?"Girl: "What?"Little Boy: "My Mum told me those who have marked wrists are angels."Girl: "I'm not an angel."Little Boy: "Of course you are. Mum said that only angels hurt themselves because they don't like the life on earth. The world is destroying them so they try to return to Heaven again. They are too sensitive to the pain of others and their own."Girl: "You know, you Mum is very wise."Little Boy: "Thank you. She is also an angel, but she already returned home.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1 Prologue?

Kageyama cuts himself. He’s been cutting since his mother left to join the angels since his father became abusive since his sister left since his grandfather died, but why. His mother knew. Before she died she told him, “People with cuts anywhere on their body are angels. At first little Kageyama was confused about this because it’s impossible for him to be an angel. He’s more a devil, someone no one wants around. Kageyama’s mother just says, “Angels hurt themselves because they don’t like the life on Earth. The world is destroying them so they try to return to Heaven again.” Kageyama still doesn’t understand the true meaning of her words until he sees Yamaguchi’s wrists until he feels his father's anguish. Until he realizes angels are more sensitive to the pain that is everywhere. The next time he sees an angel is when he saw Oikawa get rejected by Iwaizumi. Kageyama saw the pain as if it was happening to him. Suga follows soon after. Ever since Michimiya Yui asked out Daichi and was accepted. A month after, Yachi and Kiyoko start dating, he sees the same marks he has on Tanka’s thighs. As each day goes by he sees Suga, Yamaguchi, and Tanka start to separate themselves from everyone else. No one notices, but him. Then he sees Oikawa and Suga in public together. Tsukishima announces his relationship with Kuroo and Kageyama sees more marks on Yamaguchi’s wrists and upper arms. Yamaguchi catches Kageyama one day staring at his scars and quickly runs away. Later that day he’s approached by Suga, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi. They swear him into secrecy, but Kageyama just shrugs and says, “We can be angels together.” The trio is confused and questions him about it. Kageyama rolls up his sleeves and reveals his marks and says again, “Let’s be angels together. Suga and Yamaguchi start crying and Tanaka looks down trying to hold in his tears. Kageyama’s scars are far worse than theirs. He has old and new they only have light cuts. His have dark scarring and are wrapped tightly in bandages. Suga asks again, “What do you mean angels?” Kageyama says the same thing his mother told him. The trio cries more. Daichi comes out and sees the three of them crying and Kageyama blank-faced. Daichi starts questioning them, but none of them answer too busy crying. With all this ruckus going on outside the rest of the team come outside to see the sight. The others start comforting Suga, Tanka, and Yamaguchi, while Daichi and Hinata start scolding Hinata for making them cry. Suga’s quick to recover and tells Daichi to lay off. After everyone calms down. Daichi, Tsukishima, and Noya start questioning the three. When they don’t reply they turn to Kageyama and ask again. Kageyama looked up and said, “We just wanted to be angels,” and then grabbed his stuff and left. Kageyama bumps into Oikawa on his way back. Before Oikawa could say anything. Kageyama hugs him and says, “Are you an angel, too.” Oikawa is confused, but before he could retort back Kageyama was gone.


	2. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's reason to become an angel.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi have known each other since birth. They've always been together. They got into volleyball together. Their families are best friends too. Oikawa always thought he and Iwaizumi would fall in love, but the thing is Iwaizumi's not gay. He's straight. Oikawa was a third-year in Junior High when he first asks out Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan, I love you please accept my confession," Oikawa says bowing down to Iwaizumi

"Crappykawa stop joking around. I don't like you, I'm straight, remember," 11 words that broke Oikawa down. He cried for hours on end because Iwa-chan would never love him. A year later they graduate from Kitagawa Daichii and go to Aoba Johsai together. Iwaizumi gets a girlfriend. She's funny, nice, caring, and truly loves Iwa-chan. Oikawa is happy for him. Well, that's what he says, but he doesn't truly feel that way. That's when he starts fake smiling and deals with his emotions through the pain. He over-worked himself into exhaustion. He damaged his knee bad enough that he might have to retire volleyball sooner rather than later. 

Oikawa cuts himself a week after they start dating. At first, the cuts were small, but still relieved him of the pain inside, but as he kept going they got deeper and deeper. He liked the way blood oozed out of the cuts down his arm and wrists he smiled a small bitter smile. Every day he cut he soon fell into a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to practice, then classes, lunch, more classes, practice, extra practice, Iwa-chan yells at him to go home and rest, dinner, shower, cut, sleep, and repeat. He never missed a single day to cut. Sometimes he forgot to eat and Iwaizumi would scold him for it. 3 years soon went by and now he was a third year in Aoba Johsai his last year to play high school volleyball, his last chance to beat Ushiwaka and take his team to nationals, but he failed. He lost to Tobio-chan someone who was born with natural talent. Someone you didn't work hard to gain his spot on the team. His jealousy for Tobio-chan drove him farther and farther away from the light. He worked harder and harder. Breaking more and more until all his efforts to take down Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka were for nothing. The SUmmer Tournament his last chance to beat SHiratorizawa was taken from him by someone he beat in the Spring Inter-high just a few months ago. In just a few short months Karasuno has become a force that could not be stopped. They beat Shiratorizawa the first time they played against each other. Oikawa was getting farther and farther away. He succumbed to darkness. He cut himself bore, blamed himself for the loss, mocked himself. After Nationals went by and Karasuno lost against Kamomedai everything seemed like it went back to normal. Iwa-chan and that one girl were still dating nad Iwa-chan has mentioned he wanted to marry her to him a few times now. Oikawa was broken. His body was breaking him. He didn't want to live, but then he thought Iwa-chan would would be depressed too and he didn't want that. 

A month after Nationals Suga added him to a group chat called "the Broken Ones"

At first, he was confused about why he was added to the chat, but Suga explained to him and understood he's not alone. He's not the only messed up loner that got rejected either intentionally or unintentionally. They talked and soon they all became close. They became something Oikawa can go to with all his problems and not be judged and vice versa. 

A few more months go by he receives a message in the group chat by Yamaguchi or Freckles saying that Kageyama saw his cuts. The whole group went crazy. After a few minutes, they planned to confront him the next day. Oikawa was going to join them after school. On his way to Karasuno, he sees Kageyama and is about to say something but before he could Kageyama says, "Are you an angel, too?" This leaves him confused and before he can question Kageyama he's gone. Later that night Yamaguchi added Kageyama to the group and Suga renamed the chat to "The Angels". Oikawa questions the name and Tanaka explains what happened today. Oikawa lays in his bed pondering on their words. On Kageyama's words. He couldn't sleep that night and Iwaizumi yelled at him to take better care of himself. For the first time since he started cutting he missed a day. He didn't cut last night to conflict with his own thoughts, but he didn't feel the pain or anguish he usually did. He felt strangely calm for the first time in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? I accept any criticism positive or negative. There are grammar mistakes please excuse me for them. Please don't be shy I enjoy comments. Encouragement, feedback, anything really.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a story. I have no idea where this is going, but I got this idea off a comment I saw in a video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtvPkZf6RYQ this should be a link to Hurts like Hell nightcore music video. You can find the comment there. I'm going to try to be a good writer, but there will be many grammar mistakes and messed up spelling. Updates will probably slow. I'm going to post some other stories I've written. I hope you enjoy everything.


End file.
